narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Shippuden: New Generation Episode 1 - A Generation Begins
Episode 1 - A Generation Begins A man walked into the bedroom as a boy slept. ???:"Haruto, wake up, your last day at the academy is today!" Haru:"?!...R-Really?! I'm getting dressed immediately!" He rushed as he got dressed for his last day at the ninja academy. He was dress as he put his goggles on. Haru:"I'm gonna be a ninja tommorow, dad. Then, maybe I'll be the Hokage like you." The man was shown, it was none other than Naruto Uzumaki! Naruto:"Yeah...that's right son." ???:"Hello sweety..congratulations on getting your headband tommorrow." It was a now matured Hinata. Haruto went onto the Konoha Ninja Academy. He went into the class and had seen some of the Uchiha Clan. Haru:"Hi Shina,...Hm.." He looked at Daisuke as the two Daisuke:"Hey, loser. Do you really thing that your going to be a Genin?" He smirked. Haru:"Hey, I can be twice of a better Genin than you. My dad's the Hokage!" Daisuke:"Just because he is, you won't be getting any special treatment!" They glared at each other like Naruto and Sasuke with lightning raging out of their eyes. Haru had seen other students as he walked over to a boy. Haru:"Hi kid, I'm Haruto Uzumaki." ???:"Hmph, losers get here each and everyday. You must be the Hokage's son. I'm Kai Hioska." Shina glared at him blushing drooling over him. Haru:"Hey, what do mean about 'losers', Kai?" Kai:"Oh, just saying..just looking forward to the Chuunin Exams. I hope you qualify." He walked away to a different seat as the teacher walked in. ???:"Hello student, I'm your instructor, Iruka Umino." Older now, he was well fit. Haru:"Iruka Sensei..? He was my dad's old teacher." Iruka:"Ok class, today we're gonna do the classic Shadow Clone exam." Daisuke:((This fool, his dad was the clown at performing it in this academy.)) Haru was first "Shadow Clone Jutsu..!" He transformed as smoke rose up. It was a pale and sloppy looking clone. every laughed as he was humiliated. Followed by that, everyone had a nice perfection of a Shadow Clone thus, getting their headbands. 'The next day.. He sat on the swings alone as his sister walked toward him with her headband on. China:"I'm..s-sorry." Haruto:"Your happy, don't let ''me bring you down." He heard someone in the bushes.. Haruto:"Come out, show yourself!" ???:"Well..Naruto has a son and daughter now,eh?" He jummped out of the bushes. He dashed at China and instantly was infront of her with a kunai at her neck. Haru:"?!..What do you want with us?" ???:"I let Naruto Uzumaki slide once...but you two won't slip from me." China:".....Ha...ru.." She felt light-headed and fainted. ???:"Hm? Cut it out, will ya?" Haru headbutts the mysterious masked man. Haru:"Don't let your guard down from me!" He glared at him as he went to China. "Are you okay?!" The man got up. "Eh..not bad,kid." He rubbed his head. Haru:"......Grrr...SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!" About six clones popped up. ???:"...?!..." He was scared as the clones attacked him.. Meanwhile.. Iruka and the Anbu Black Ops appeared as the man was tied up and Haruto and China stood over him. Haruto:"Iruka sensei..." Iruka:" Haruto...you've shown impressive skill here, thank you." Haru smiled. Iruka:"As reward, I present you with this..." He pulled a ninja headband from behind his back. Haru:"Oh...? No way!" He was exicted. Iruka smiled. Haru:"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Haruto put it on."Now...I'm officially a ninja." He gave a smile.. Conclusion Category:Naruto Shippuden:NG